1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video conference system which enables a video conference, in real time with speech and video between remote places.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a video conference is held with a plurality of video conference systems installed at places where they participate in the conference, it is preferable for reservation of use of equipment and facilities required for the video conference to be managed. In this case, formerly a system using a general purpose computer for managing reservation of use of the equipment and facilities required for the video conference was installed independently of the video conference systems.
Normally, a number of persons at one place and a number of persons at another place often join a video conference, thus the video conference system is provided with a large display having a screen with an aspect ratio of 4 to 3. The system may also be equipped with lighting apparatus for directly lighting the participants in the conference.
By the way, before the beginning of a conference, the video conference system must have been automatically started so as to receive an incoming call from the associated party at the start of the conference. However, the conventional video conference system requires that the system should be started and communication should be built up by manual operation before the scheduled start time.
To guarantee a conference schedule, preferably the schedule of the expected participants as well as the equipment and facilities required for the conference could be checked before use of the video conference system is reserved.
It is difficult for the conventional video conference system, which uses a display having a screen with an aspect ratio of 4 to 3, to properly display all participants in a conference which is often held with a number of persons at one place and a number of persons at another place.
Direct lighting of a participant would not be sufficient to enable to transmission of his or her subtle facial expressions. For this reason, special consideration such as installation of indirect lighting on the ceiling must be given to a conference room in the conventional conference system.
Normally, a camera used with a video conference is panned. At this time, something irrelevant to that part of the conference or a something which does not with to appear on TV screen may be picked up by the camera. Formerly, the facilities had to be provided with special devices such as a screen to prevent things from being inadvertently displayed on the conference screen.